1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a mobile device. More particularly, the present invention relates to a method and an apparatus for setting a section of a multimedia file in a mobile device thereby allowing a user to select the section of the multimedia file in an intuitive and simple manner.
2. Description of the Related Art
With rapid technology development, a mobile device is now offering a variety of end-user functions, in addition to a traditional voice call function, such as a Short Message Service (SMS), a digital camera, a music player, a digital broadcast service, an electronic mail (e-mail) service, an instant messenger service, and the like. Additionally, newer mobile devices are also offering a multimedia file playback function by which an audio or video file can be played.
Normally, a multimedia file playback function involves a repeat playback function to repeatedly play a selected playback section. A method for setting such a repeat playback section is, however, annoying as well as very complicated because of having to appoint a start position through a predefined key input, move toward an end position by waiting for the progress of a playback or through several skip inputs, and then appoint the end position through another key input. Furthermore, when modifying the playback section, the method for setting the repeat playback section does not allow selectively modifying one of the start position and the end position and thus requires setting again both positions simultaneously. Therefore, the method may often cause inconvenience to a user.
Therefore, a need exists for a method and an apparatus for setting a section of a multimedia file in a mobile device thereby allowing a user to select the section (e.g., repeat playback section) of multimedia file in an intuitive and simple manner.